Guerra de Novios
by Genee
Summary: ¿Qué es peor que tu novio te deje en pleno "apogeo" romántico la noche del aniversario? Que este comience la tercera guerra mundial entre otra pareja, eso si, sin querer queriendo. Segundo Mimato y es para el Foro "Tómalo o Déjalo" Taiora y Mimato. (lo se es mitad, ya verán)


**Y este es mi segundo Mimato/Taiorico. No, es más mimato que taiora, y es que no entiendo porqué quedó tan largo si siento que no conté todo lo que tenia en mente. Espero Roww que te guste y te animes a dejarme RR con tus tomatazos en serio, hice lo que pude, teniendo en cuenta que terminé rehaciendo la mitat del fic por lo que te conté, lo que se recuperó no fue todo en ssu totalidad y tuve que continuarlo y volver a escribir lo mismo.**

* * *

**Este Fic está hecho por y para Rowww (por= ella lo pidió asi(?)) Y es motivo de unreto para "Tómalo o Déjalo" Los animo a que se suscriban (eso si me llegan a leer(?))**

* * *

**Digimon es de Toei, Esto cada vez me deprime más, saber y tener que escribir que no son mios me deprime y mucho.**

* * *

**Guerra entre Novios.**

Luego de casi tres años de amor, de peleas y reconciliaciones. De tropiezos y demás se podría decir que la relación entre Tai y Sora se ha solidificado y que las discusiones son escasas y que hay motivo para vivir en paz y armonía. Eso es tan… y totalmente errado, en un mundo en donde digan "Tai y Sora juntos" deben de estar con la armadura puesta, pues debajo de sus pies se esconde una bomba mucho más potente que la bomba de Hiroshima y cuando esta explota no hay quien se salve de sus efectos colaterales.

**~~.*.~~**

Ella estaba esperándolo desde hace horas. Llevaba una tanga de encajes en tono oscuro –Un rojo intenso- que le daba la impresión de ser muy misteriosa y sobre todo sexy, además para acompañar a la prenda incorporó un sostén de media copa y unas medias a media pierna. Lo esperaba en la sala, con música sensual y luces tenues… Sobre su ropa de "juegos de seducción" colgaba una bata de seda larga y elegante, del mismo rojo pero mucho más oscuro.

Para hacer el juego más excitante buscó la máscara plateada con plumas azul cobalto en una cimera de corona en la parte superior. Sin duda una máscara hermosa obsequiada por Mimí para que estos dos pudieran conmemorar como Dios manda sus tres años juntos, esta además tenía una cinta de plata que rodeaba los bordes plateados y una exquisita filigrana grabado alrededor de los ojos.

_"Esta mascara mostrará y resaltarán tus hermosos ojos Sora"_

Recordaba la pelirroja las palabras de su amiga, mientras encendía la última vela en el departamento que cuidadosamente fue redecorado para que luciera llamativo a los ojos de un hombre deseoso de placer, como seguramente lo seria Tai al regresar de sus prácticas.

Ya las velas adornaban el lugar y la cena estaba lista. Seguro este sería el mejor aniversario de todos. Eso era lo que pensaba la pelirroja de ojos cobrizos.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, el bolso del chico caer al suelo y su acostumbrado "amor, estoy en casa" Sora se acomodó en el sofá/cama –en ese momento más cama que sofá- con una pose de Kate Winslet, interpretando a Rose en el Titanic, en aquella escena donde Leonardo Di Caprio como Jack la dibuja desnuda. Movía la tira de su bata en círculos y levantándose lentamente y con sugestión se fue acercando a Tai, que solo miraba con una sonrisa de "¿Qué rayos ocurre?" mezclada con otra que reflejaba un "Oh my…" en pocas palabras con avive.

Sus delicadas manos de diseñadora tocaron los hombros de Tai, luego bordearon su cuello. Ella se extendió quedando sobre las puntas de sus pies y así logró llegar a la comisura de la oreja de Tai y desde allí marcar un camino de besos hasta alcanzar los labios de su amado. Beso corto y de esos que dejan con las ganas de "quiero más". La chica se alejó viendo a Tai, este estaba con los ojos cerrados sumergidos en los deseos y sentimientos que despertaban producto de su fiel novia, ahora, muy sugerente. Dejó escapar un leve jadeo y abrió sus ojos que mostraban un brillo diferente y oscuro. Sora se alejó de este mordiendo su labio inferior y mirándolo con provocación, teniendo en mano una tira de la remera de Tai que haló intentando decirle que la siguiera y casi como si Sora fuese un imán y él un trozo de metal fue siguiéndola embobado por todo lo que pasaba.

Y ahora venía lo bueno, estaban sobre el sofá/cama, rodeados de velas aromáticas, pétalos rojos de rosas y ambiente romántico… la música seductora los envolvía logrando así el clímax perfecto. Tomando el control Sora acostó de un pequeño empujón a Tai sobre el mueble, luego se subió sobre él colocando ambas piernas alrededor de las extremidades del moreno. Pronto la piel blanca de la joven acariciaba la piel canela de Tai, sus manos largas y grandes rodearon las caderas de Sora y se alternaban entre estas y su cintura, sus bocas no se despegaban, sus respiraciones se aceleraron. Ya no pudiendo con todo lo que llevaba dentro, Tai la tomó con alto rastro de poderío y de esta manera demostrar que él llevaba los pantalones, bueno no por mucho, igual insinuaba que era él quién mandaba –mero acto machismo-.

Ahora era Sora quién yacía acostada boca arriba y él encima de ella, paseando sus manos por los muslos de la pelirroja sintiendo el encaje de las altas medias y a su vez la piel suave de su chica. Esa mascara que cubría sus ojos era la pisca exacta y necesaria para aumentar la lujuria de Tai. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Sora y todo se reducía a instintos salvajes.

—No puedo más— Lanzó el moreno en un frenético jadeo e insinuando que era hora de despojarse de los trapos que cubrían sus cuerpos para luego entrar en ella.

Sin embargo, Sora lo alejó y negó con la cabeza. Mimí había sido la del plan de esa noche, no sabiendo qué hacer, su amiga ojimiel le dio tres cortos concejos para lograr el regalo y la noche perfecta:

_1. Lucir bella y deseada._

_2. Ambiente seductor y_

_3. "Fetiche amiga, la regla número tres: Atalo, juega con sus sentidos…, prueba con helado, hielo ¡OH Dios mío! Con las fresas:Roja como los labios, y tan jugosa como ellos, la fresa es una de las frutas más eróticas que existen. Puedes amenizar tus juegos preliminares jugando a pasarla por todo tu cuerpo, untando de nata el suyo para mezclar los sabores…"_

Nunca imaginó seguir ese tipo de consejos por parte de su amiga, ella era tan pura e inocente, pero todo cambió cuando se casó con Matt, según ella misma cuenta que su método para que su relación no se marchitara en cuanto a los actos maritales, era el factor sorpresa y de seducción, lo último que había hecho era esperarlo con una de sus corbatas puestas sentada en el sofá, solo eso, una corbata era toda la tela que la cubría. Y eso le había dado uno de sus mejores momentos.

—Espera un segundo Tai, ya vuelvo. —Avisó Sora alejando el contacto de sus cuerpos y marchándose.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo a Sora se le ocurría hacer un receso en pleno "apogeo"? no le quedó de otra que esperarla. Vio cómo su novia se disparaba del sofá/cama y se iba hacia la cocina, mientras él echaba un fuerte resoplo y se acomodaba en el mueble, se sentía un poco cansado, así que mientras esperaba descansaría un poco la vista.

Minuto después estaba Sora con todo lo que necesitaría para terminar de volver loco a su chico pero al acercarse lo vio muy tranquilo, con un brazo saliendo del mueble y el otro cubriendo sus ojos, extendido sobre el sofá. La pelirroja puso el tazón con las cosas en un lado, sobre la mesa de la lámpara y se subió sobre el estómago de este, pasó sus manos por el pecho de su novio, besó sus labios y de pronto escuchó un:"argrrruuuhh"

Levantó su rostro para mirar el de Tai, quitó la mano que cubría sus orbes y…

—¡OH DIOS! Esto debe ser una broma… —Espetó la chica.

**~~.*.~~**

—¿Y te atreves a llamarte un hombre? —Molestó el rubio.

—No fue mi culpa, debo de hacer malabares entre el trabajo, el fútbol, los estudios y complacer de mil formas a Sora. —se quejó ofendido Tai.

Y es que era así, entre mantener su beca deportiva, su promedio estándar para poder jugar y mantener satisfecha a Sora no le quedaba tiempo para descansar, y más ahora que la final de la temporada de fútbol llegaba y con ello los arduos entrenamientos.

—No es que te dé la razón viejo, por muy cansado que esté jamás me quedaría dormido en pleno… —carraspeó— aunque podría ponerme en tu lugar y decir que no es fácil, que sé cómo son las chicas.

—¡SÍ! No se dan cuenta de que también tenemos sentimientos, no sólo es llegar a casa y siempre estar disponibles para ella.

—Tai, hablas como la propia vieja… si quieres voy a la tienda por algunos tampones y videos de la serie "Candy Candy" así pasas tu periodo tranquilo —Echo una sonrisa ladeada cargada de prepotencia— Igual quitando tus quejas femeninas, tienes razón en algo, Sora debe de ser más consciente, no es que seas el mejor jugador de fútbol, pero sé que te metes en tus entrenamientos y que no es fácil maniobrar entre tantas cosas. Entre las giras, los ensayos, la universidad, llevar y traer a Mimí y tener que encima llegar a casa a…

Tai lo miraba fijo y esperando a que continuara la frase, Matt se volvió rojo y giro su cabeza con el cuerpo tenso y nervioso —¿A hacer que Matt? —Era su turno de devolverle el comentario de que él era un afeminado, es que si pues, el moreno conocía el aun presente "temor" de Matt en cuanto a hablar de chicas y relaciones y más cuando hablaba de su intimidad, siempre prefería ahorrar explicaciones y detalles, eso no era asunto de nadie y podría decirse que si no fuera por Mimí que prácticamente lo vociferaba por el mundo entero nadie sabría de su vida personal.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —Gritó. Luego recuperó la calma y el color en sus mejillas y sonriente con aires de victoria espetó— Cualquier cosa que haga con Mimí te aseguro que no termina como lo tuyo con Sora anoche.

—¡EY! —Reclamó el moreno— soy un macho recio. Solo ocurrió una vez y ya sabes porque fue…

Y Con Matt remedándolo ambos terminaron la frase —(…)Estaba muy cansado por las prácticas para el partido de las finales, las tareas de la universidad y porque no había podido dormir en días debido a ello y a Sora. —Matt soltó una risa burlona.

Con sus ojos chocolates entre cerrados y los labios en un pico se quejó —Búrlate, pero sabes que no soy de hierro, no puedo estar disponible veinticuatro siete, todos los días, todo el año. No soy una máquina de sexo.

—Tienes razón "Taicha" no te diré más nada primor —Aguanto su carcajada tapando su boca con su mano, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que esta explotara y fuese más resonante.

El de piel canela rodó sus ojos con fastidio. La puerta de la entrada se escuchó abrirse y luego cerrarse, los pasos de unos zapatos de mujer golpeaban la madera del apartamento, pronto solo se escucharon pasos descalzos y luego un grito…

—Eres un poco hombre —era Mimí y se dirigía hacia el moreno.

—¿De qué hablas? Y se dice "hola" Mimí.

—No hay tiempo, Matt esta mañana me dijo lo que hiciste y da gracias que eres su amigo porque si de mí depende no te quedas a dormir aquí con nosotros. Eso de dejar a Sora con las ganas es muy feo.

Sudando frio volteó a ver a Matt —¿Le dijiste?

Este se encogió de hombros como disculpándose —Viejo, ella hizo trampa. —Ladeó su boca— Ya sabes cómo las mujeres te sacan la información fácilmente, solo un par de besos y ya eso funciona como gas de la verdad. El arma de la seducción de las chicas en un hombre nunca falla. —Pausó y luego se burló —¡Oh es cierto! tú eres la excepción a toda regla, contigo no funciona eso, solo te arrulla para dormir como un bebé.

Tai omitió las burlas de Matt y se limitó en mantener la mirada bien abierta contra la de Mimí que la sostenía con un modo de reproche. Evidentemente estaba avergonzado, eso no era algo que debía de saber todo el mundo.

—Mi amiga te hace una gran cena, se pone bella, sexy y tú llegas a mitad de camino y te duermes, dejándola a la pobre con ganas.

El echó sus ojos hacia un lado viendo el piso, con el cejo fruncido y los labios también, luego volvió a ver a Mimí sin dejar su postura, solo moviendo sus orbes cafés y mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

—Tu no entiendes —Musito aún con vergüenza— estaba cansado, había jugado todo el día al fútbol, son las practicas previas al partido y estaba…

Se calló al ver a Mimí que lo desaprobaba en un mohín de negación con la cabeza, de lado a lado.

—Ya déjalo Mimí, —Interrumpió Matt— debes entender que los hombres cuando salimos a trabajar nos cansamos no somos como ustedes que solo están pendiente de una oferta de zapatos.

La mirada matadora se dirigió hacia Matt ¿acababa de decir que ellas no hacían nada por su vida?

—¿Cómo nosotras? —Se cruzó de brazos y con el cejo arqueado retó ironizando sus palabras — ¿Me dirías por favor cómo somos las mujeres? Es que no entiendo. ¿Acaso las mujeres no trabajamos? ¿No nos cansamos? ¿No hacemos mil y una cosas y luego debemos llegar a casa para complacerlos?

Tai se defendió —Te has detenido a pensar en que si un hombre no te da señales de que quiere sexo, es porque no lo quiere.

—¡Jah! —una Mimí molesta y ofendida se asomaba— No seas tan marica Tai, ¡ustedes SIEMPRE quieren sexo!

—Siempre, incluso cuando no lo queremos lo queremos, —Esta vez fue el turno de Matt— pero a veces el cuerpo no nos da para mucho. Tener que estar pendiente de nuestras obligaciones y de las de ustedes… bueno es mucho.

—¡Matt Ishida! ¿Obligaciones? Quieres decir que ustedes se ven obligados a atendernos, ah y encima ¿somos unas mantenidas que no hacemos más que pensar en gastar?

Matt parpadeó con frenesí confundido —¡¿En qué momento dije eso?!

—Eso diste a entender.

—Nunca lo dije, solo dije que es difícil mantener la renta constante, el dinero de la gasolina, el de la comida de la semana, tener que pensar en traer dinero a casa y en mantener tus caprichos, las tarjetas de crédito no se pagan solas Mimí.

—¡VES! Dices que soy una aprovechadora que depende de ti.

Expulsó un aire de cansancio, Mimí era terca —Afff, Mimí no mal interpretes mis palabras. Solo digo que mientras ustedes chismorrean nosotros buscamos el pan de cada día e intentamos darles lujos.

Y eso desbordó la poca cordura de la joven castaña, lo admitió, admitió que las mujeres no hacían nada, que sin ellos serían un desastre.

—¡jojohhh! —Echo una risa sarcástica y llena de enfado— no dijiste eso Matt. Retractate.

—¿De qué? De que solo pasan el día de compras, que aparte de trabajar debemos ser sus choferes, que debemos estar pendientes de cuentas y deudas por las carteras Armani que compras, por los perfumes de Carolina Herrera que no paras de traer a casa, debo pagar tus semestres en la escuela de chef, debo pagar mis estudios y mis gastos básicos y al final del día encima debo llegar y hacerte masajes porque según tú, estar el día moviendo un batidor para hacer galletas es cansado. ¿Eso? No lo dije antes, ahora sí.

—Lo lamentaras.

—¿Me correrás del apartamento que YO pago, que YO compré y que está a mi nombre?

—¡NO! Te enseñaré a que sin nosotras ustedes no son nadie. Qué cuando ustedes rompen un huevo para hacerlo, nosotras ya hemos terminado de hacer el desayuno, de lavar su ropa sucia, de limpiar sus desastres en el hogar. Hemos ido y venido de la tienda y pronto haciendo el almuerzo, para cuando ustedes lleguen estén bien atendidos, encima de todo estudio y lo hago siempre bonita, pues es parte de todo mantenerse linda para ustedes y TODO lo hago con unos zapatos de más de trece centímetros de alto.

—Unos zapatos Gucci y maquillaje pagados por mi tarjeta de crédito, producto de un trabajo de verdad.

—Eres un cerdo.

Se dio media vuelta y en grandes zancadas estaba ya en la puerta que fue cerrada con furia.

—¿Por qué se enojó? Y ¿Por qué el tema de discusión? —Luego de estar presenciando la discusión Tai habló.

—No le hagas caso, ella es así… nunca sé lo que "quise decir" todo lo modifica a su conveniencia. Simplemente quería pelear.

—Mujeres. Vamos a por lo que realmente desean hacer los hombres durante todo el día.

Y al unísono dijeron —Videos juegos—. Matt fue por unas bebidas y al poco rato andaban jugando en la consola como si nada hubiese pasado.

(*)

—¿Te peleaste con Matt? Pero si temprano estabas alabando lo bueno que es tener un novio que te consiente y que te cuida siempre.

—Ay Sora, no pues, yo no soy una mantenida, yo me gano la voluntad siempre. Amiga nos esforzamos por mantener todo limpio y por llenar sus estómagos de buena comida y ellos nos tachan de chismosas que no hacen nada.

Y pronto la cizaña de Mimí estaba haciendo efecto sobre la pelirroja ya enojada, no solo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior sino porque ahora se entera que Tai andaba diciendo que ella era una ninfómana pecaminosa, floja y sin remedio.

—¿Tai dijo eso?

—No, pero lo vi asentir cuando Matt hablaba, eso cuenta ¿no?

—Estúpido Tai, encima de lo que hizo anoche ahora, ahora dice que no lo intento complacer.

Ya achicopalada la castaña —Lo peor es que nunca admitirán que nosotras somos las de los multi-usos.

—Encañémosle… —La furia en los ojos de Sora se reflejaba, era como una llama que ardían en sus orbes escarlatas—. Si según ellos nosotras no hacemos nada, entonces no hagamos nada.

—¿No hacer nada?

—Ven que te explico mejor, lo que haremos es…

Y así comenzó todo, una guerra entre hombres y mujeres que sin darse cuenta Tai había comenzado. Aun peor era que nada tenía sentido, pues lo que detonó todo fue una pequeña jugarreta del chico que sin querer hizo molestar a Sora. Y es que siempre es así, ellas se apoyaban hasta caer en lo absurdo, eran las mejores amigas ¿pero tenían sentido ahora? No, solo querían mostrar un punto que amabas sabían no era discutible ni valido, ¿pero quién les decía algo?

—Eso suena genial amiga. —Rió con malicia la castaña mientras se frotaba las manos.

—Que comience el juego. —Agregó Sora.

(*)

Ya era hora de dormir, a eso de las nueve llegó Mimí de la casa de Sora y Tai, como era de esperarse Tai preparaba el sofá para dormir, pues, sobra decir que a la mañana siguiente de su pequeño desliz fue vetado de su propia casa. Y le agradecía de cierto modo a Sora por echarlo y es que vivir con ella cuando se enfadaba era como vivir con un dragón enrabiado, solo le faltaba echar fuego por su boca.

Mimí dio pasos directo a su habitación ignorando a Tai y a Matt este último llevaba en sus manos cobijas para su amigo. Se encogió de hombro cuando el moreno lo vio y sin decir nada le expresó "Aun sigue molesta".

—Déjame hablar con ella —Matt le lanzó las sabanas en el rostro a Tai y este se quejó de su amigo el grosero Ishida.

—No te deseo mal, pero ojala y te maleteen.

—¿Mimí a mí? ¡jah! Nunca, soy sus ojos lindos Yamato, jamás seré maleteado. Ella está llena de amor y pureza, ella es comprensible y…

Y allí estaba muerto de la risa el moreno, pues hace minutos atrás Matt había entrado a la habitación que compartía con Mimí y cinco segundos después estaba con su almohada y cobija en brazos y es que la ojimiel le prohibió dormir junto a ella esa noche, ya que aún seguía molesta.

—¿Qué decías del amor y compresión de Mimí? —Y es que controlar sus risas de burla no era posible, se retorcía en el mueble blanco de terciopelo, se tomaba el estómago producto de tanto reír.

—Es bueno que te cause tanta gracia, ya que como Yo decidí dormir en el mueble, tú tendrás que hacerlo sobre la alfombra.

Que facilidad de siempre devolverle las cosas a Tai, no podía disfrutar ni cinco segundos de victoria sobre Matt. Y aunque ganas tenia no dejó a Tai a la deriva de la vida, fue por un colchón inflable pequeño y lo lanzó en él, dormir allí no era muy rico que digamos, pero era mejor que hacerlo en el suelo. Y la mañana llegó junto con el cuerpo adolorido para ambos.

El olor a huevo recién hecho se podía percibir, era un olor que prometía un buen desayuno. Salieron de entre las cobijas, aun con el frio de la mañana, se dieron los buenos días pero no hubo respuesta de parte Mimí. Matt fue al baño, luego salió dándole el turno a Tai.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa solo había un plato de comida, bueno, un plato sucio con los resto de un desayuno.

—Solo hay un plato —reclamó sumiso el rubio.

No hubo respuesta de Mimí.

—No nos serviste la comida, eso demuestra lo madura que puedes ser. —Ironizó, pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta. — En fin, no tengo tiempo de caer en tu juego, se servir mi propio desayuno.

Al caminar a la cocina solo vio los trastes sucios y al igual que el plato de Mimí, solo había los indicios de que alguna vez hubo algo de comida allí.

—No hay comida.

—Exacto genio, espero que no sea molesto para ti cocinar, es un trabajo fácil cocinar y no es considerado uno "rudo" por ello puedo asegurar que puedes hacerlo tú sólo.

¿Así quería jugar? Pues dos podían hacer lo mismo.

—Dije que no caería en tus arrebatos de niña malcriada, espero que hayas disfrutado tu desayuno, tanto como caminar.

—¿Caminar?

—Sí, caminar. —Se dio media vuelta y miró a Tai que acababa de salir del baño. —Vamos Tai, iremos a desayunar a la calle.

El moreno miraba parpadeando a sus amigos, aún seguían molestos, al parecer él y Sora no eran los únicos que discutían por tonterías. No queriendo quedar en medio de la pelea, siguió a Matt, dejando a Mimí con un "nos vemos luego" en el aire.

Se había quedado sola y con aires de victoria, había ganado una batalla. Miró hacia el reloj digital del microondas y se dio cuenta de la hora, y peor se dio cuenta de las palabras de Matt.

¡¿Quién la llevaría hasta la escuela de chef?!

**_Mimí 1-1 Yamato. Empatados en la primera ronda._**

(*)

Terminaba de abrir la puerta, sentía su espalda crujir cada vez que daba un paso, la noche anterior había sido una de las peores de su vida y ahora continuaba con sus pesares, puesto que, no había comido en todo el día, una dona no era comida, necesitaba con urgencias de los huevos quemados de su Sora. No era la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero sabía que cuando le cocinaba lo hacía con amor. Aunque ella en esos momentos debía estar aún molesta con él.

Cuando decidió dar el último paso para estar dentro de la casa se percató de que Sora estaba en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, una bata de baño y el cabello mojado, -había terminado de bañarse por lo visto- una taza de café en sus manos que afincaba sobre sus rodillas y estaba hojeando unas carpetas.

Se acercó hasta que ella levantó la mirada y lo observó inexpresiva por un instante.

—¿Qué te sucede? —sonó lo más serena posible ante la mirada de Tai.

—No… nada. Pensé que no me hablabas. —Parecía un cachorro regañado, en su interior sentía la culpa por haber sido un tonto, pero por otra parte le resonaba en mente una y otra vez que el de la culpa no era él, sólo fue víctima del día a día.

—No seas tonto, yo entiendo que estar junto a mi te causé aburrimiento. No es mal de morirse —Dijo como si no se tratara de la gran cosa, tomó un sorbo de su café y vio como Tai lo saboreaba inconscientemente —¿Tienes hambre?

Tai asintió, pero inseguro si debía o no hacerlo —Mimí se ha molestado con Matt y no quiso hacerle el desayuno y a mí tampoco.

—Mimí si es infantil, siéntate —acarició el cojín alertando a Tai y sugiriéndole que se sentara— te haré unas quesadillas.

Sospechando del buen humor de Sora se acercó con pasos vacilantes, se sentó en el mueble y vio como ella se levantaba.

—Ya te traigo el desayuno —sonrió.

Si no la conociera bien, diría que ella está siendo madura, amable y que anda un genial humor, pero algo malo planeaba.

¿Y si quería matarlo poniéndole veneno en su comida? ¿Si la escupía o le echaba algo raro? ¡NO! Sora no haría eso ¿cierto?

Cada pensamiento rondaba por su mente, cada uno peor que el otro, sentía como el miedo lo carcomía. Negó con rapidez. ¿En qué pensaba? Seguro se apiadó de él y solo lo comenzó a comprender que él no había tenido la culpa. —Eh… Sora. —La llamó— Mimí había hecho tortillas, ¿puedes hacerlas? se me antojó comerlas.

Como respuesta ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tai se disculpó mientras iba a bañarse. Cuando regresó vio a Sora vestida con su traje de hacer ejercicios. Pero no olía ni a comida ni a nada.

—¿hiciste el desayuno?

—Por supuesto está sobre la mesa tapado.

Se dirigió hacia esta y al levantar la tapa del envase solo pudo ver el huevo batido y crudo —¿qué es esto?

—Tu desayuno mi amor.

—Está crudo.

—Bueno, sucede que cuando fui a hacer el desayuno sentí mucho sueño y cómo en esta relación dejamos todo a medio camino pues, pensé que podía hacerlo con esto también —Giñó su ojo y salió por la puerta no sin antes decir— iré a correr un poco, que sea de tu provecho. Adiós.

Suspiró y miró la comida cruda. Sabía que el buen humor de ella significaba que algo tramaba.

(*)

Matt caminaba muerto de hambre, el tiempo no le alcanzó para esperar el desayuno de la tienda de waffles y tuvo que conformarse con una dona de la esquina de la cuadra, fue a sus clases de música y al salir de allí se reunió con sus jefes. Eran las dos de la tarde y su estómago gruñía.

El teléfono sonó, se había activado una alarma, al ver su teléfono sonrió, una idea maliciosa se había apoderado de su mente.

Mimí Tachikawa salía de la universidad, esperando a que alguno de sus compañeros la invitara a subirse a su auto y la llevara a su casa, pero no era algo que sucedía debido a que ellos suponían que ese día la iría a buscar Matt, como siempre desde que se casaron. Alzó su mirada y notó el auto azul rey avecinarse, era fácil adivinar de quién se trataba -Matt- sus ojos lindos Ishida. Incluso molesto no la dejaría pasar por el mal rato de caminar bajo el sol enardecido.

La bocina del auto sonó y disminuía la velocidad, bajó el vidrio de la ventana y dejó mostrar su dentadura de galán de cine.

—Necesitas un aventón muñeca —vociferó con ánimo.

Ella sonrió, apaciguando su molestia con Ishida, ¿Cómo podía estarlo si él era tan dulce? Se acercó al auto e hizo el intento de abrir la puerta de la parte del copiloto, pero el motor del auto rugió y con ello el coche se movió unos centímetros frenando casi al instante.

Frunzo el cejo enfada, que infantil era. Él sonrió y sacó la mano por la ventana aún abierta e hizo el ademan de que se acercara la chica. Ella cargaba tres libros de cocina y los abrazaba a su cuerpo, negó con su cabeza por el orgullo y caminó en dirección al auto pero solo para seguir caminando. Matt echó a andar el auto lentamente, lo suficiente como para ir a la par con su esposa enfadada.

—Era broma Mimí, ven súbete, no lo volveré a hacer.

Se detuvo y reviró sus ojos, molesta con ella misma, dejaría un poco su orgullo y terquedad solo por llegar a casa. Se acercó al auto y fue a abrir la puerta cuando el este se movió, igual que la última vez, ella había quedado con el intento de querer abrir la puerta. Sentía la frustración y la risa de Matt recorrer su cuello y oídos. Caminó rodeando el auto para quedar de frente a Matt.

—¡Eres un cerdo!

—¿Pensabas que te llevaría a casa luego de dejarme morir de hambre? Eso es muy ingenuo de tu parte ¿no crees? —Sonreía como si todo lo que ocurría era una gracia infinita.

Ella hizo la mueca de querer hablar, pero solo le salió hacerle caras feas y seguido de ello mostró su mano derecha, en realidad solo le enseñó el dedo medio de su mano derecha, luego de ello le gritó un "idiota" dando media vuelta ondeando su melena castaña y moviendo sus caderas por el andar rápido. Arrebato que le movía las entrañas a Matt y es que admitía que Tai tenía razón en algo, las mujeres enfadas se ven más buenas que de costumbre.

Ladeo sus labios y dispuso a mover su auto, las bocinas de los vehículos detrás de él ya le molestaban.

**_Yamato 2-1 Mimí._**

**_~~.*.~~_**

Los días pasaron y cada vez más las bromas pesadas crecían. Si no se estaban insultando se gastaban malos ratos. Cómo protesta ante el descaro de los hombres las chicas habían abandonado el hogar de tal forma que no había ni un plato limpio, ni una media sin usar. Parecía la casa de los locos Adans, llena de polvo, suciedad y ropa, ropa por doquier. Para aumentar el enfado de estos pasaban el día entero hablando por teléfono, chismoseando por la red de Internet, leyendo revistas y en sus cuestiones de estudios. Por una parte Tai seguía en plan de pedir disculpas a su muy orgullosa novia por el otro Matt sólo pensaba en vengarse de Mimí, si no sería buena esposa, él no sería el caballero que decía ser, solo por amargarle la vida mandó a bloquear las tarjetas de crédito, no la llevaba a la escuela de chef y hacia todo lo que usualmente Mimí hacia y aunque le costara reconocerlo él había recordado que las tareas en domesticas no eran para nada agradables y fáciles, debía dar el paso en cuanto a disculpas se trataban o todo terminaría mal.

Pero una noche durante esa semana…

Un miembro de la pareja que había iniciado las riñas se encontraban en casa, Tai estaba muy sumergido entre libros y cuadernos de historia universal y la biblia de los derechos humanos. Era raro verlo en plan de estudios, pero cuando lo hacía se perdía en ello por horas. Cuando eso ocurría él era muy bien atendido por su novia de hace años, novia, pues no se casaban para no caer en lo cotidiano y en las cosas común que según ellos siempre que alguna pareja del tipo: "Tai y Sora" se casaban mataban el amor y solo quedaba el compromiso que firmaron. En fin, resultaba que esa tarde ella no estaba.

Era ya muy tarde y su pelirroja no llegaba, no podía concentrase en sus libros, andaba preocupado por la hora y porque su novia no le atendía el teléfono, siempre que la llamaba acababa respondiendo la contestadora. Movía su pie repetidamente y de manera frenética debajo del escritorio. Miraba su reloj de pulsera y parecían que las manillas que dictaban la hora estaban congeladas y a la vez andaban de prisa. Matt le había marcado preguntando por Mimí, pues ella tampoco había llegado a su casa.

Tres de la mañana y ambos chicos daban pasos de un lugar a otro por sus respectivos apartamentos, se mantenían comunicados esperando tener noticias de sus chicas, pero nada. El cerrojo de la puerta comenzó a hacer sonidos, como si alguien estuviera intentando abrir la puerta. No dio tiempo a esperar a que lograra abrirla, se giró sobre sus talones y entonces él terminó de facilitarle la entrada a su… ¿B-Borra-cha-Novia?

—¿Sora? ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!—Preguntó extrañado a la vez que esta balbuceaba cosas y reía intentando no caer al piso.

(*)

—¿En qué demonios pensabas Mimí? —Gritaba Matt en el baño sosteniéndole la cola de caballo a Mimí mientras esta devolvía todo al WC— Llevo la noche en vela, no he podido dormir ni un segundo pensando en que algo malo te había pasado, estaba por llamar a las autoridades y resulta que andabas de farra. Encima llegas borracha.

Le decía una y mil cosas regañándola por su comportamiento, sin embargo "Wuarggg" fue todo el sonido producido por la chica mientras vomitaba en el baño.

Cuando por fin logró estabilizar su estómago se dio una ducha. Ducha que fue propinada por su esposo ya que ella no lograba mantenerse en pie.

Con la bata blanca de baño puesta, se acostó sobre su cama y Matt la miraba dormir, apagó la luz de la mesa de noche e iba a dormir cuando sintió hablar a su chica, con pesadez, entre lenguas y apenas audible.

—¿Ves…? No es bueno tener el papel de esposa preocupada y a la vez de madre suplente. Eso es otra… co-sa-que-las-muje… res hace-mos… —Decía con voz apagada cada vez, ya que entraba en el sueño profundo.

Con las luces fuera, no le parecía conveniente responderle, ahora solo quería dormir, pero una vez más escuchó aquel sonido proveniente de Mimí y ojala que hubiese salido de su boca las palabras de antes, en cambio lo que recibió fue el round dos de la sesión de vómitos.

—¡OH DIOS NO! ¡Qué asco Mimí, sobre la cama no!

**_Por esta vez, se diría un Matt 2-2 Mimí._**

Despertó enfadado, luego de esperarla no pudo dormir limpiando y atendiéndola, ella estaba tan borracha que capaz y vomitaba dormida y se ahogaba en su mar de cochinadas.

¡¿Qué diablos había comido el día anterior?!

Pero debía vengarse, por muy doloroso que fuera no podía dejar ganar esta vez a Mimí ¿así que qué hizo? Lo mismo que ella hacia cuando él llegaba en ese estado: Hacer bulla.

Tomó su guitarra eléctrica, la enchufó al amplificador y con el volumen al máximo comenzó a tocar una melodía fuerte y pesada, de esas de rock que resuenan por todo el lugar haciendo eco y sonando lo más fuerte y molesto posible.

Su cara estaba llena de ojeras, su cabello todo revuelto y alborotado y el mal genio en ella era notorio. Entre sus manos estaba el cable de la guitarra, ya que, segundos antes la había desconectado.

—¡EY! Estoy ensayando— volteó a verla… ni la sombra de ella era, se removió un poco cuando observó a la ojimiel, estaba demacrada y descuidadamente horrible, parecía una especie de zombi con ese aspecto. Se congeló y estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando…

—Es muy temprano Matt, no deseo nombrar a tu mamá en este momento. —se desplomó sobre el mueble, con ambas manos en su cabeza, producto de la resaca.

Ladeó su sonrisa y luego la borró —Anoche me dejaste muy preocupado Mimí. —Se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá, con su guitarra entre brazos y la cabeza recalcada en el espaldar— Tú no eres así, ¿Qué te pasa?

—no quiero ser sermoneada, me duele mucho la cabeza. —Se quejó.

—Tienes razón, debo trabajar, veras… no soy tan malo, dejé el almuerzo hecho, y un poco de té y café –tienes para elegir- y así te aliviarás. En la mesa están unas aspirinas. —Se levantó y besó la frente de Mimí— no te preocupes, la sopa está buena y la podrás retener si la comes al rato. —Luego le susurró— Aun debemos hablar, estoy molesto aunque no lo parezca.

Tras sentir la puerta cerrarse, se levantó y miró que lo que dijo Matt era cierto. No podía ser mala con él después de ese detalle, ella se portó mal y él solo la consiente, aunque no lo merezca.

(*)

A eso de las diez de la mañana llegó el rubio emocionado, tenía la oportunidad de un contrato, de asegurar su carrera musical, él y su banda podían surgir. Llamó a su amigo el moreno para contarle la noticia, en realidad quería llamar a Mimí, pero no sabía si esta estaba molesta aún y si no lo estaba él sí.

Se reunieron en un café, estaban sentados y Matt le repetía lo mismo una y otra vez emocionado, era algo que no imaginó al salir de su cama esa mañana.

—Pero no es seguro aún—continuaba él rubio.

—¿Qué esperan?

—Quieren saber primero si estoy total y completamente dedicado a esto, y es que lo estoy. La música es mi pasión, desde que descubrí que con ella puedo aflorar todos mis sentimientos, desde que descubrí que con ella me vacío de las preocupaciones. ¡VIEJO! Firmaré un contrato musical.

Desde hace más de tres años que perseguían a esa disquera, siempre quedaban en llamarlos pero nunca lo hicieron, hasta ahora que se dignaron a escucharlos y les parecieron buenos.

—Tendremos una reunión hoy al terminar de la tarde.

—¿Y Mimí no está en huelga matrimonial?

—¿y eso qué?

—Que si tienes visitas hoy debes salir corriendo y ordenar tu apartamento "viejo" eso si no deseas dar una impresión de cerdo en el chiquero.

Tai tenía razón, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Mimí, pero esta no contestaba, le envió un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que por favor arreglara el living y lavara una muda de ropa, era urgente y al llegar le contaría todo. Vio en su blackberry que había leído el mensaje y se tranquilizó.

—¿Qué sucede con Sora? —Continuó, cambiando la conversación.

—No sé, se comporta extraña, anoche tuve que cuidarla y ayudarla a pasar su borrachera. Nunca desde que vivimos juntos había hecho algo así. —Claramente estaba preocupado, por más tonto y tosco que fuera él con Sora, ella nunca había actuado así— y encima reprobé el examen de Internacionales, desde que decidió no hacer nada en casa el trabajo se me ha triplicado.

—Dímelo a mi viejo, ¿qué pasa con ellas? Las mujeres están completamente locas.

—Creo que es porque últimamente no he sido el mejor novio del mundo, he estado pensando que la tengo en el abandono y que es por el fútbol, creo que lo dejaré —Lanzó sin más causando un "¡JAH!" por parte de Matt.

—Si claro —Ironizó.

—Es en serio, si debo elegir entre Sora y el fútbol, sería un tonto si no la elijo a ella. Sabes que sin Sora solo soy un tonto con ínfulas de petulancia.

—Eso es cierto, pero calma viejo o me harás llorar. —terminó bromeando.

Tai lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados —Hablo en serio, ¿Cuándo será el día en que actúes como un amigo?

—Viejo, los verdaderos amigos somos así ¿Qué sería del mundo si te dijera las cosas sin sacar provecho para reírme un rato? Y contigo tengo mucho material para reírme.

—Como que si yo no lo tuviera, puedo escribir un libro tuyo con las cosas que cuenta Mimí. Pro yo si se ser buen amigo.

—Andas muy susceptible, ¿no andarás en tu periodo?

Tai ya cansado de la falta de seriedad de su amigo se levantó sacando un billete y dejándolo en la mesa. —Es que contigo no se puede.

Riendo, con los hombros alzados y con voz de inocencia espetó —¿Pero yo que hice?

Solo se ganó la revirada de ojos de parte de Tai y pronto este ya se había ido. Se levantó para ir a casa dejando el dinero de la cuenta.

(*)

Había leído el mensaje, pero no le hizo caso, andaba muy molesta con Matt aún, no caería en sus juegos tontos, si quería disculparse tenía que hacerlo a lo grande. En todo caso solo hacerlo, en ningún momento este se disculpó por haberle dicho todo aquello, un café y una sopa no la haría desistir de seguir con su plan.

Escuchó voces en la entrada y la castaña supuso que sería Matt y Tai que llegaban a vaciar lo poco que quedaba en la nevera. Abrió la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con tres hombres con trajes, uno alto, fornido, de tez oscura y calvo, el otro era un bajito rubio, algo raquítico y portaba un traje de colección junto a sus lentes que suponía valían unos dos mil dólares y era lo menos caro que tenía puesto. El tercero era un hombre alto, castaño y piel blanca iba igual que los otros tres con ropas caras y elegantes.

—Sra. Ishida. —Saludó el hombre de color— Soy Yamaha Tanaka. Presidente de la compañía Yamaha record, ellos son el vicepresidente y el productor de la compañía Fujiwara Kenshi y Yoshida Gambito. —Señaló al hombre alto y luego al más pequeño y rubio— Lamento si llegamos antes de la hora estipulada, es que se nos presentó un problema y debemos salir de Japón en media hora ¿se encuentra su esposo?

Mimí miró a los hombres, luego giró su vista haca el desordenado apartamento y abrió a más no poder sus orbes color miel, tragó pesado y comenzó a sentir su cuerpo frio y tembloroso.

—M-mucho gusto, él no ha llegado… lamento ser tan mal educada, pero ¿me disculparían un momento?

Cerró la puerta antes de recibir a sus no deseados invitados, comenzó a recoger los platos y bajillas colocándolo en el lava platos, luego corrió y alzó todas las ropas sucias y las echó dentro de cualquier gaveta y en los lugares menos visibles. Tomó la escoba y sacudió un poco el lugar, no estaba limpio pero peor era a como estaba minutos atrás. Corrió a la puerta que se abría de golpe, la voz del otro lado era la de Matt, aún tenía trapos sucios en sus manos, la puerta la mostró y casi de inmediato fue cerrada, ya que Mimí negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos diciéndole con la expresión a su esposo que no podía entrar y gracias al cielo solo la vio él.

Sin saber dónde colocar las cosas las tiró dentro de las gavetas de arriba de la cocina. Fue al umbral donde con una sonrisa abrió volviéndose a disculpar. Matt les sonreía a los señores de la disquera, una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa, al pasar miró a Mimí con ojos fríos y desafiantes.

¡Diablos! La cosa era seria y ella se había metido en problemas.

Se sentaron en el mueble blanco en forma de "L" y de terciopelo de la joven pareja. Mimí se iba a ir cuando fue llamada por el Sr. Yamaha y la invitó a quedarse, mostró una carpeta con unos documentos adentro.

—Este es el contrato —Dijo de forma agradable el señor de color.

—Pero me temo que esto hay que reconsiderarlo —Esta vez fue Yoshida, el señor bajo rubio quién hablaba— Sabemos que es una estrella pop-Rock, pero la apariencia que nos muestra ahora no es la adecuada, y no quiero ser grosero pero se puede sentir el hedor a transpiración en usted joven.

Matt se coloró, y es que no era él, era la camisa que repetía por tercera vez esa semana, sus ojos se movieron hacia Mimí y fueron fulminantes, solo fue por un segundo, uno que Mimí sintió arder la llama de la culpa por dentro.

—Eso a mí no me incomoda —Retomó la palabra Yamaha— Sinceramente, podría decirse que eso es parte de la apariencia rock star, eso y la mujer hermosa, que si me permite decirlo es un requisito que ya cumple joven Ishida.

Mimí se sonrojó, pero pronto vio un brillo en los ojos del vicepresidente Fujiwara, un brillo escalofriante, sentía que estaba desnuda ante él y es que la mirada que este le echaba era para sentirse así. Solo por instinto se cruzó de brazos atrayendo un poco su chamarra para tapar la camisa que llevaba abajo.

—Eso es algo cierto, estoy de acuerdo con mi socio —Lanzó el hombre alto, Fujiwara.

—¿Eso quiere decir? —Habló lleno de ansias el rubio Ishida.

—Que haremos un pre-contrato— respondió Yamaha.

—¿un precontrato? —Se sintió la desilusión y confusión en la voz de Matt.

—Es para asegurarnos nada más, el contrato aún no está terminado, esto solo nos dará la seguridad de que no vayan a llevarse a nuestra futura estrella. —continuó sonriente Yamaha.

El hombre prepotente y bajo Fujiwara volvió a hablar —Eso sí y solo si nos devuelve la copia del papel que firmamos con anterioridad la semana pasada cuando nos reunimos.

Una vez más Matt giró a ver a Mimí, en sus ojos se encontraba esa esperanza, Mimí había sido quien guardó el papel, asegurando que con ella estaría a salvo. Ella tragó pesado, pues debido al desorden no recordaba en donde estaba.

—Ya vuelvo con la copia —viendo que no tenía salida lo mejor era actuar como si la situación estuviese controlada, se levantó y cuando sintió que nadie más la observaba corrió por el pasillo buscando el condenado papel por toda la habitación.

Matt siguió hablando con los presentes y viendo que Mimí tardaba ofreció prepara un poco de té.

¡Error!

Cuando fue por la papeleta del Té al abrir la despensa un lote de ropa sucia cayó sobre este, hubiese pasado inadvertido pero cuando esta caía trajo consigo unas ollas de metal que al hacer contacto con el piso resonaron armando un barullo que llamó la atención de los productores musicales los cuales observaba el desorden.

Estos se miraron, disimulando pero luego se levantaron y alegaron que el té no era necesario. Ya era hora de marcharse.

—¿Y no firmaremos el contrato? —Sus últimas palabras mientras veía agonizar todo su esfuerzo.

—Nosotros lo llamaremos señor Ishida. —Su voz no era alentadora.

La puerta se cerró y luego sintió a Mimí llegar.

—Aquí está. —Tenía el papel en las manos y ondeándolo sobre su cabeza. Cuando buscó por el living no vio a nadie, su vista se fue hacia la cocina y vio la ropa en el suelo, apretó los ojos con fuerzas mientras susurraba —Por favor que no sea por eso, por favor que no sea por eso… por fa-vor… —Al abrir sus orbes se encontró con los azules de Matt, que la miraba.

—Se fueron.

Silencio.

—y con ellos mi oportunidad.

—Pero aquí tengo tu copia…

Caminó y entre un refunfuño algo no entendible azotó el papel de la mano de Mimí al piso. Esta dio un respingo, pero quedó inmutable, sin moverse sobre el mismo lugar mientras sentía a Matt caminar detrás de ella.

—¡¿Por qué te molestas?! —Dijo deteniendo los pasos del rubio.

—¿por qué lo hago? —Respondió con otra pregunta incrédulo, incrédulo porque Mimí sea o muy inocente o una cínica por preguntar.

Se giró para mirarlo —Sí, yo no tengo la culpa de que se hayan ido.

—¿cómo qué no? —ironizó dando pasos hacia ella— Te avisé que arreglaras todo, que era importante que lo hicieras.

—Ahora me dirás que se fueron por un poco de ropa. —Reclamaba levantando un poco la voz, tensándose ella y tensándolo a él.

—¿No lo entiendes? —no tenía caso pero lo haría, le explicaría a Mimí el porqué de todo lo ocurrido— El motivo al firmar el contrato aquí, en NUESTRO hogar, era para ver qué tan pulcro, responsable y dedicado era, no solo con mi trabajo sino en mi vida diaria, esta empresa no solo se enfoca en lo excelente que eres cantando, ellos también se involucran en la vida de sus estrellas para que cuando los paparazis vengan sobre ellas no haya sorpresas.

—Pues… era tu ropa.

—¡MALDITA SEA Mimí! ¿Por qué no terminas de aceptar que estas equivocada? Deja tu maldito orgullo y acepta que dejaste escapar todo esto de tus manos. —Gritaba perdiendo los estribos.

—Yo no comencé esto…

—Tienes razón lo comenzó Tai, pero con Sora, era un problema en el que tu no debías involucrarte.

—¡¿Y TÚ SI?! —Recriminó— ¿Tu si debías defenderlo a él mientras me echabas tierra a mí, tachándome de mala esposa y de aprovechadora?

Se sentía la tensión, en cualquier momento esta podría ser cortada fácilmente, el ambiente era pesado y para nada prometedor.

—Tienes razón, quieres que te diga que lo siento por haber hecho eso —se calló y luego exclamó— LO SIENTO, MALDICIÓN. Todo esto por decir una cosa que tú misma sabes que no era cierto, no es que sea un maldito machista que te denigra, es que sabes como soy. Sabes que no pienso eso de ti, pero ahora… por eso, por eso perdí la oportunidad de mi vida… Todo por una maldita disculpa que ya te he dado. Espero estés feliz…

—No pienses que me sentiré culpable, puesto que yo no soy la de problema, si fuera mi culpa me disculparía, pero no lo es, tú comenzaste todo…

Y sabiendo que era una batalla perdida salió de la habitación y se fue del apartamento. De esa forma dejó a Mimí acompañada de su orgullo y prepotencia. Ella sabía que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. Pero Matt pronto regresaría, no era que viviría molesto por siempre y cuando este llegara ella estaría esperándolo dispuesta a perdonar su comportamiento incluyendo el de esta tarde.

Sin embargo los días pasaron y no había vuelto a tener noticias de Matt, solo sabía por parte de Sora, que Matt le dijo a Tai que había ido a casa de su madre junto con Takeru.

Luego de un mes y medio, Tai le comentó a Sora que dentro de los planes del rubio estaba el de divorciarse de Mimí. No por la pelea boba, no por perder el contrato sino porque ella prefirió anteponer su orgullo y terquedad sobre ellos dos, porque no quiso disculparse pese a que en ella recaía el mayor peso de todo.

(*)

—Hizo una escena dramática de nada, no entiendo. En cualquier momento vendrá a mí y se disculpará.

—Mimí —Se sentía la lastima en la voz de Sora— siento que todo esto es mi culpa, tu pelea con Matt.

—Descuida amiga, tú no pusiste un arma en mi cabeza para que yo lo hiciera, además, es solo una discusión de pareja y tengo entendido que tú y Tai aun andan peleados, así que estamos en las mismas.

—Ay Mimí no sé cómo decirte esto…

—¿Qué pasa? No me asustes Sora.

—Mimí… Tai me comentó que Matt quiere irse del país y que anda metiendo los trámites para el-divorcio.

—¡¿Qué?! —expresó en estado catatónico

—Se quiere separar de ti amiga.

Sintió que habían clavado cientos de alfileres en su corazón, no podía emitir otra palabra sentía que cualquiera que diría iría acompañada de púas que atravesarían su garganta. Se levantó sin decir nada y salió corriendo del lugar. Sora la llamaba pero fue inútil.

No hubo tiempo de saber si era una broma o no, en su mente cabía la posibilidad de que todo fuera cierto, que Matt sería capaz de ello y no lo o culparía, no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo malcriada que era, de que estaba acostumbrada a no dar su brazo a torcer que siempre era él quién lo hacía solo por ella, solo por complacerla.

Sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus rostro y estas se burlaban de ella, se burlaban recordándole en cada una de ellas que todo fue su culpa. Solo podía pensar en que tenía todo merecido, hizo detonar una bomba que en primer lugar no fue puesta por ellos. Corría como si iba a un sitio en particular, pero solo deambulaba por la ciudad sin rumbo.

En su mente cayó rápidamente el tipo de la disquera. El hombre alto que había hecho que se sintiera incomoda en aquella reunión. Sintió que le debía ese contrato a Matt y que ella podía dárselo. Fue al departamento y encontró entre las cosas de su futuro exesposo una tarjeta en donde veía la dirección del Fujiwara.

No fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba al frente de la casa de este, tocando su timbre y recibida por una mujer, aparentemente del servicio, esta le avisó que eran horas de trabajo y que debía encontrarse en la disquera.

Media hora después estaba en las oficinas de la disquera, temblaba y vacilaba, quería irse, pero sintió el peso de Matt sobre sus hombros, ya no sabía si lo hacía por volver con él o era solo porque quería devolverle la oportunidad que ella le arrebató.

(*)

—Claro que podemos arreglar las cosas —decía Fujiwara acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura— yo puedo hacer que le vuelvan a dar una oportunidad —pasó su nariz por el cuello de Mimí y la aspiró con fuerza— Pero ¿Qué puedo obtener a cambio?

Lo empujó alejándolo de ella —Cualquier cosa que desee y que salga dentro de los parámetros legales no, lo siento señor, solo vine para ver si podíamos hablar de forma civilizada y no pretendo caer en sus juegos chantajista.

—Usted sabe que vino en un primer lugar hacia mí por razones obvias. Solo yo puedo ofrecerle la oportunidad a su novio de ser un cantante así que no te resistas y ven…

Acto seguido la atrajo hacia él y con fuerza la sostuvo besando su boca, esta se resistía pero era inútil, le doblaba el tamaño y fuerza, gritar no podía, por alguna razón lo intentaba y su voz no salía.

Caminaba con su bajo en el estuche, lo llevaba en sus manos y salía de la oficina riendo y extendiéndole la mano a Yamaha Tanaka. Y es que habían decidido darle otra oportunidad. Un talento como el de ese grupo no podía desperdiciarse.

—Muchas gracias señor, no se arrepentirá.

—Creo que lo hice hijo, lo hice, pero qué más da, el que no arriesga no gana. —Echó una risa sonora— vaya a celebrar con su bella esposa, debe estar por aquí. —Dijo buscándola por el pasillo.

—¿Mimí está aquí?

—Sí, hace rato vino buscando a Fujiwara, esa es la razón de por qué no estuvo con nosotros en la reunión.

Él había notado como este la observaba en su apartamento, no era ciego, ¿Qué hacía Mimí allí? Sintió un miedo recorrerle la espina dorsal. Se terminó de despedir y fue a recepción preguntando si la joven que acompañaba a Fujiwara se había ido. La joven avisó que aún estaban reunidos. El salió corriendo obviando los gritos de la chica que decía que no podía entrar sin ser avisado.

Al entrar vio cómo su Mimí estaba siendo atacada por este simio, su primer impulso fue alejarlo de ella, el segundo darle un golpe en la mandíbula y el tercero sacar a su novia de allí. El guardia de seguridad había llegado pero Fujiwara no dijo nada, cualquier cosa que dijera arruinaría su carrera.

(*)

—Lo lamento, lo lamento Matt. —Lloraba aferrando sus brazos al cuello de este.— tenía mucho miedo, quería pedirte perdón pero antes debía regresarte tu contrato, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —decía entre hipidos.

—¡Ey! Ey, ey… —la calmó tomando su rostro con sus manos blancas, besó sus labios y pegó su frente de la de ella—. No tenías por qué hacerlo Mimí. El que lo siente soy yo, no debí tratarte así.

—¡NO Matt! No sigas diciéndolo que sabes que no tengo la razón. Tienes todo el derecho de querer divorciarte de mí yo solo…

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que te dejaré por una discusión tonta? ¿De dónde sacas ese disparate Mimí?

—Tai le dijo a Sora…

Comenzó a reír mientras sus labios volvían a rozarse, la abrazó con fuerza y aun sonriente espetó —Jamás, ¡jamás! Creas en un rumor que comience con un: "Tai dijo" ¿es que no lo conoces? Sabes que es un estúpido distraído que saca malas conclusiones. Te amo y no dejaré que nada ni nadie me aleje de ti.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios bajo el sol enardecido, pitidos continuos de autos y la bulla de la cuidad se escuchaban, en plena avenida sin importarle lo que el mundo pensara.

**~~~.*.~~~**

Estaba terminando de colgar el teléfono, Mimí le había avisado que todo entre ella y Matt estaba bien otra vez, no tendrían un divorcio ni muchos menos más peleas, no por ahora. De hecho debía colgar pues era hora de lo mejor de las reconciliaciones. Cortó.

Suspiró, ojala y Tai fuese la mitad de hombre que Matt, negó su cabeza y suprimió esa tonta idea estúpida. Amaba a sus estúpido Tai y no lo podía comparar con nadie. Ya era hora de acabar con su penitencia, había sufrido mucho debía de perdonarlo y acabar con todo. Salió del living y fue a buscarlo a su habitación, al verlo soltó una enorme risa.

Y es que el lugar estaba lleno de velas, pétalos y música sexi, pero ese no era el motivo de su risa, sino lo era Tai el cual llevaba la máscara que Sora había utilizado un mes atrás en su aniversario, este mordía el tallo de una rosa y tenía la pose de la chica del Titanic cuando Jack la retrataba, la misma que ella hace noches atrás. De hecho todo el cuadro le recordaba a ella, solo que Tai no llevaba ni medias a mitad de pierna ni corpiño, sin embargo portaba la bata de seda y una tanga masculina. Este le hizo señales para que se acercara ella entre risas lo hizo y pronto Tai la envolvió en un abrazo y besó sus labios.

—Lo siento— susurró al romper el beso— no fue mi intención.

Pronto fue silenciado por un beso y por otro beso y otro y otro… La noche era larga y apenas comenzaba la diversión.

(*)

Estaba sobre ella, besaba su boca, acariciaba su cuerpo, acaba de hacerle el amor y mirarla solo era la recompensa que el día le entregaba por ser un pesado con él. Ese sonrosar, ese rostro angelical, esa mejillas bañadas de un rosa que resaltaba su tez, que la hacía lucir más bella que de costumbre. Todo eso solo era una forma de recordarle que era el hombre con más suerte del mundo, a pesar de que sea tan terca, a pesar de que sea una manipuladora nata y una malcriada por naturaleza y es que eso le encantaba, siempre ella con ese aire de niña consentida.

—De verdad lo lamento Matt —Decía la joven debajo de él.

—Ya Mimí, acepto tus disculpas, no tienes por qué seguir dándolas.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Por supuesto, acabamos de hacer el amor ¿Qué crees? Eso es estar bien.

—Te amo Yamato Ishida.

Sus labios volvieron a danzar al son de la música que expedía sus almas y corazones que se revocaban en el sonido del amor.

—Ojos preciosos —Dijo con voz infantil y dulce— ¿volverás a activar las tarjetas de crédito? Es que vi un bolso Prada hermoso y…

Echó a reír ante aquello a medida que ella se entusiasmaba y le contaba todo lo que había visto en las vitrinas esos días. Todo a la normalidad, esa era su Mimí de todos los días. Y le pedía a Dios que no volviera a caer en los brazos de Sora y Tai.

La noche acaba con un final feliz, prometiendo con cada estrella y cada destello de ellas que mientras estén allí serán testigos del amor de estos jóvenes, que no es perfecto, pero dentro de lo imperfecto este es perfecto. Tal vez, pronto contarán otra historia, otra pelea y otro final feliz.

* * *

**Y es que no sé cómo terminarlo espero guste y obtenga RR's creo y lo he dicho que dejaré de escribir como protesta por sus NO RR's, no me maten ni me tiren tomates, es mi segundo Mimato, no sé mucho de ellos, pero lo intenté-**

nos leemos o tal vez no(?) xDDD byeeee Genee


End file.
